Marks
by MyChemicalAlice
Summary: Tezuka has mysterious cuts and bruises covering his back. Fuji sees them accidently and the next day Tezuka ends up in the hospital… What the hell was going on…? *DISCONTINUED*


_**Marks**_

DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Prince of Tennis, sadly… T_T

Or do I…? . *people glare at Alice suspiciously* Okay! Okay! I don't own it! Geez…

Couple: Tezuka/Fuji [my favorite =D]

Summary: Tezuka has mysterious cuts and bruises covering his back. Fuji sees them accidently and the next day Tezuka ends up in the hospital… What the hell was going on…? Rated M for a graphic lemon and violent acts. O_O

Okay, Okay. I tried to keep them in character for the most part… But I have to make them a little out of character to make my story work. o.o mmmkay…? Just so you know. =]

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuji sighed heavily as he quietly stepped into the locker room. His eyes immediately shot open at the sight of Tezuka shirtless right in front of him. Staring bewildered at the back of his buchou, he noticed the variety of strange marks that covered his pale skin. Confused, he stepped closer, clearing his throat. Tezuka jumped in response and immediately slipped into his shirt.

"Kunimitsu… what are you doing…?" Fuji asked as casually as he possibly could.

Tezuka turned towards the other's voice and frowned.

"…"

"Well…?" He stared at the unresponsive boy with glasses.

"I was changing before I went home, Shusuke."

"Why?"

"That's none of your concern" He simply replied, picking up his bag and walking out the locker room.

"Kunimitsu…" Fuji muttered under his breath.

Tezuka slipped his bag off his shoulder as he entered his room.

_Thank god tomorrow is Friday…_

The buchou softly sat down on his queen sized bed and sighed. Hanging his head down and resting them in his hands, he quietly took slow, deep breaths. What did Shusuke see? Did he know what the scars were from…?

"Shit." Kunimitsu cursed lowly.

Fuji leisurely opened his eyes to find that it was now Friday morning. He promptly repeated his same routine for mornings and soon headed out the door. Walking up to the tennis court, he noticed the principle talking seriously to his tennis coach. Most of the team was already there, in talking in their small group.

"So it'll be Tezuka's first day out of school this year, huh?" Eiji questioned to no one in particular.

"Yeah… That's right" Oishi answered with a worried look on his face.

Fuji knitted his eyebrows together in wonder as he listened in on their conversation.

"Kunimitsu isn't present today…?" Shusuke said suddenly.

The whole group jumped at the sound Fuji's curious voice.

"Jesus Fuji, are you trying to make me piss myself?" Momoshiro said as he clutched his right hand over his racing heart.

"So, is he here or not?" Fuji asked, ignoring Momo completely.

"No he's not" Oishi replied in a whisper.

"Why? Why is he absent? He's never been absent. **Never**" Fuji had trouble controlling his voice.

For a moment, no one responded. They all just sat in silence pondering on the question.

"I'm not sure. He probably… Just didn't feel well today…" Oishi finally spoke up, hoping it would lighten everyone's thoughts about the issue.

A few people relaxed slightly, but not Fuji. Fuji needed to know where Kunimitsu was. He needed to know if he was alright or not. Shusuke casually strolled over to where the principal and his coach were talking, 'accidently' picking up some words of their conversation.

"He's going to be in the hospital all this week. There is nothing we can do. He should be back by next week though. So he'll be back in time for the match" The principal was trying to reassure the coach.

"Kunimitsu is in the hospital" Fuji breathed out astonished.

"Shusuke you shouldn't-" The coach started, but it was too late.

Fuji was already dashing off of school grounds and in the direction of the city's hospital. It took him a bit to arrive at the hospital, but he made it. Sweat trickled down his face as he entered the white building. Catching his breath, he hurriedly walked towards the front desk.

"Excuse me, can you please tell me what room Kunimitsu Tezuka is in?" Fuji asked the brunette lady in a very polite manner.

"One minute please" She replied in return.

Not long past before she looked up at Shusuke and smiled.

"Room 412."

As soon as those few words left the woman's mouth, Fuji was anxiously strolling his way towards Tezuka's room.

_Room 400…401…402…_

Fuji inhaled sharply as he passed by all the rooms leading to his buchou's room.

_Room 412…_

Fuji knocked lightly on the door just to have no answer.

_Maybe he's asleep…_

Shusuke opened the door as quietly as he possibly could and found Tezuka lying in the hospital bed, without his glasses, asleep. He was covered with a blanket, so Fuji could see no skin besides his face and neck. He had tiny scratched on his beautiful face and a long cut from his right cheekbone to the middle of his neck. Fuji shut the door with his shaking hand and slowly crept up to Tezuka.

"Oh Kunimitsu… What in God's name happened to you…?" He whispered in a pained voice.

Lifting his right hand, he traced the long cut on the side of Tezuka's gorgeous face.

"Mmmnn..." Tezuka slurred in his sleep and turned his head towards the hand.

"Kunimitsu…" Fuji said quietly.

"Hmmm…?" Tezuka's eyes fluttered open.

Fuji swiftly returned his hand to his side and looked at his buchou intently.

"What… Happened to you… Kunimitsu…?" He asked in a worried tone.

"…"

"Well…? What happened?" Fuji asked in a more demanding voice.

Moments flew by before Tezuka's simple reply.

"… Nothing"

"Don't give me that shit! You wouldn't be in the hospital if it was nothing, Kunimitsu!" The upset Fuji raised his voice.

"…" Tezuka was speechless.

_Can I really tell him…? It's probably better if I didn't… But I feel like I should…Come on Kunimitsu… Just tell him…_

"Fine. Don't tell me…" Fuji said sounding almost like a little kid.

As Shusuke turned to leave the other, Tezuka spoke up.

"…My dad…" He said in a hushed tone.

"…What?" Fuji clenched his teeth as he turned back towards Tezuka.

"My dad has… Anger issues…" He replied to the dazed looking Fuji.

"Your **father** did this to you…?" Fuji exclaimed, astonished.

Tezuka lowered his eyes and slowly nodded.

"Kunimitsu! How long has this been going on?" Fuji questioned, concerned.

"A few years… Ever since my mother left us… But he usually doesn't hurt me too much. This is the first time I've had to be hospitalized..." Tezuka attempted to explain.

"Oh Kunimitsu…" Fuji walked towards the injured man and stroked his cheek gently.

"S-Shusuke, what are you doing…?" Tezuka felt his body heat up and his heart started to race.

"Why didn't you tell anybody?" Fuji whispered.

"Because… It didn't seem like that big of a deal" Tezuka answered honestly.

"Oh Kunimitsu…" Fuji repeated and wrapped his small arms around his buchou's neck carefully.

"Shusuke…" Tezuka removed the blanket that was covering his body and hugged Fuji back.

Tezuka soon felt something wet falling on his back. He pushed Fuji away from him, just to find him crying.

"Hey… Don't cry. It's alright. I'm fine" Tezuka attempted to comfort the other.

"You're… You're not fine though. Just look at you. You're in the freakin' hospital, Kuni…" Fuji sniffled and buried his face in his hands.

Kunimitsu immediately pulled Fuji into a soft embrace.

"I'll be out of here in no time, Shusuke" He whispered reassuringly.

After a couple of minutes Fuji responded.

"Come live with me" He said in a hushed tone.

"Shusuke… I can't…" Tezuka said uncertainly.

"Why not? My parents are totally in love with you. They always say how they wish you were part of the family since you're amazingly awesome at tennis and brilliantly smart…" Fuji tried his hardest to get Tezuka to say yes.

"My father would never allow it…" Tezuka replied.

"You either live with me, or I turn your dad in and you have to live in foster care… I couldn't stand it if this happened again, Kunimitsu. If it did, I think I'd kill your dad" Fuji

said in a definite voice.

"… Okay, I'll live with you, Shusuke" Tezuka decided.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of chapter one! Yayyyyyy! What do ya' think so far? I don't know what to think really… I think Fuji is pretty much COMPLETELY out of character. O________O

Ohhh wellll. Too late now. =] well please review! Reviews make me happy, happy, HAPPY! =] well until the next chapter…

~Alice~


End file.
